


Hinata's Life an AU

by Miyzuki



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyzuki/pseuds/Miyzuki
Summary: A werewolf au in which poor baby Hinata suffers. And finds love





	1. Chapter One

_Hinata was lying on the ground bleeding from his many wounds as his team mates looked down on him. It was so obivious why he had refused to share personal information with anyone. For Hinata was not precisely Hinata right now. Instead he was a bleeding, sobbing wolf._

"Hey Hinata! Wanna play some three on three?!" Noya energetically shouted from across the gym.  
"No thank you Senpai." Everyone stopped and stared at the little crow. Ever since the teams loss at the Interhigh Hinata had been acting odd. Their little sunshine crow was gloomy. Not to mention the tension between Hinata and Kageyama. But for Hinata to refuse playing volleyball altogether something serious must have happened. The team was worried for their baby crow. "Why not Hinata?" Suga asked, concern in his voice. "Oh it's Natsu's birthday today!" A smile lit up Hinata's face when he said this. "I'm going to go and see her and give her a gift." Daichi looked confused before asking "Don't you see her everyday? You live together." The smile fell from Hinatas face and everyone looked on as the baby crow began to panic. "Well um theres been uh a situation with my room and uh im not currently living with them." Hinata was quiet as he said this, panic underlying his voice. The team looked at one another in surprise. Did Hinata just lie? And to the whole team? Before anyone could challenge his claim, Hinata grabbed his gear and ran from the gym. "Kageyama! What did you do?!" Shouted an angry Tanaka. "Nothing!" Kageyama grumbled. "Hmm well this is definitely weird even for Hinata." Spoke Tsukishima while everyone nodded. "Well nothing we can do right now. Lets get back to practice!" Ukai said to his worried team. Truth be told he was perphaps more worried about Hinata than he was letting on. It wasn't the first time Hinata had skipped on personal practice and it wouldn't be the last.

Hinata berated himself harshly while walking towards his previous home. He hadnt lied _exactly._  There was a situation just not with his room. His parents had found out about his secret, and had made his life a living hell until he had left his previous home and was living elsewhere. He wasn't even allowed to see Natsu anymore. But he could leave a gift on the front porch without a tag saying it was from him. He smiled as he thought of Natsu opening up her gift and jumping up and down with glee at the new doll.  
"Hey pretty boy wanna come with us?" Hinata turned to the catcallers that were across the street. "No i don't think so." He answered quietly. "Why not little boy?" Asked the closest member a real mean looking man with thick eyebrows and a bald head. "My parents are expecting me." Hinata answered quickly panic beginning to creep in. "They're not expecting you at all Hinata." Snickered a thin looking man with sunglasses. Hinatas blood ran cold. Hinata backed up quickly and started to look around. The surrounding streets were empty. Hinata gulped and looked back at the group of five. They all looked mean and tough, but slow. "Don't even think about it!" Snarled the leader, Sunglasses. "We know who AND what you are. Your parents asked us to uh check on you." Hinatas heart dropped to his stomach. If they knew his secret that meant.... "A-ar-are You one t-to?" He stuttered out. He gulped and tried talking again. "Are you a were-" A hand was clamped over his mouth before he could finish talking. The leader, Sunglasses was right in front of him. "Don't say such things outloud boy! Of course we are, how stupid are you?!" Sunglasses sighed and jerked his head to the nearest alleyway. Hinata tried to struggle away from the man that had grabbed him, but to no avail. He was dragged into the nearest alleyway by two of the five men and slammed agaisnt the wall. His head made a sickening crack sound when it hit the brick wall. "Now listen here you little shit. You are to stop visiting your parents house and to stop playing volleyball. If you don't listen to us then this is what you'll get!" He shouted as he hit hinata square in the stomach with what seemed like his full strength. Hinata fell to a crumpled heap as his arms flew around his stomach and he vomitted violently. The men laughed and left. As they were leaving one of the men, the bald one kicked Hinata in the stomach. Hinata screamed inside his head as he layed in his own puke. Hinata vomitted again after realizing that he was laying in puke. He groaned as he slowly stood up. He looked down at the quickly forming bruises on his stomach. Hinata sighed and looked around for some water. He remembered that he had some in his bag and started looking for that. He groaned as he moved forward. His head felt like it was going to split open. He felt around for any bulges, but touched something wet. With growing horror Hinata brought his fingers around to his front. There was blood on three of his fingers. He gulped and looked around for his bag again. He spotted it outside the alleyway. Hinata walked forward slowly so that he wouldn't get mor dizzy than he already was. He sighed and knelt down at his bag, grabbing the water bottle and opening it. "Hinata? What happened to you?! Are you ok?" Hinata froze as a familiar voice reached his ears.

"Suga-san! What are you doing here?!" Hinata yelled and then instantly regretted, clutching his head. "Ugggghhhh...." "Hinata what happened?" Asked a calm Daichi. Daicha and Suga knelt on either side of Hinata, who flinched back a little, falling on his butt. Daichi frowned and took the water bottle from Hinata and opened the cap. "What happened?" He asked again. Hinata sighed and decided he couldn't avoid a bit of truth. "I um got into a fight?" He phrased it as a question leaving room for Daichi and Suga to interpet it however they wanted to. However luck did not favor Hinata. "A fight?! With who?!" Suga asked appalled. Hinata didn't answer, instead he poured the water bottle over his head. Daichi and Suga grew more concerned when they saw the water turning red on the pavement. Daichi without another word picked Hinata up and started walking in the direction of Daichi's house. Suga grabbed Hinatas stuff and caught up with Daichi.

At Daichi's House  
Daichi set Hinata down on the couch when they arrived and then disappeared into the kitchen. He came back with a cold damp washcloth. "Now why don't you tell me and Suga what happened?" Hinata looked at Daichi and Suga. "I uh accidentally picked a fight with some guys." Hinata mumbled as he placed the dampy washcloth on his head. Suga's eyebrows rose into his hair as he heard Hinata. "How do you "accidentally" pick a fight?" Hinata looked down at his lap and bit his lip. He really didn't want to lie to Daichi and Suga. They were the team Mom and Dad. "Please, Hinata-kun let us help you." Suga pleaded. However this had the opposite effect that Suga had intended. Hinata was angry. "I said its nothing. Thank you for the washcloth. Hinata got up to leave but swayed as he became dizzy. "You clearly can't walk straight what makes you think you are leaving?" Daichis said as he crossed his arms and stood in front of Hinata. Hinata scowled at Daichi and moved suddenly. Hinata grabbed his bag, ran to Daichi and ducked under him and ran out the door before Daichi or Suga knew what was happening. "What the hell was that?!" Suga yelled and chased after Hinata. Daichi, scowling followed Suga out the front door. When they got there however, Hinata wasnt there. No one was. Daichi and Suga looked at each other. What was going on with their baby crow?


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * mean italics  
> < mean thoughts  
> Ok so this chapter has non con in it so beware!

Hinata had ran from Daichi's house as if his life depended on it. Which it did in a small way. He couldn't risk his teammates finding out about his secret. No way. Hinata shook his throbbing head, no way would he bring them into this! Hinata ran to his hiding spot, which was also his new home. It was an abonded tree house in the middle of the woods. He really had to get up early to make it to Karasuno but it was worth it. Here at his little "home" he wasn't hurt. Or hit. Or burned. He was left alone, to his own devices. Which included scrounging for food and doing his homework and sleeping. Hinata had never realized how close his house was to Daichi's before today. He would really have to watch how close they came. Hinata sighed as he ran through the list of food he had stored at his home. It wasn't much. Hardly anything. Hinata sighed. Daichi usually bought meat buns for the team after practice but Hinata had been ditching recently because of his problems at home. Hinata ran up the ladder and pulled it up for the night. He looked around his little home and smiled. Everything was the way he left it. Hinata sighed again and shook his head. He really was sighing a lot lately. That wasn't the Hinata that the team knew. And today wasn't the Hinata that they knew either. He would have to get better at lying and hiding. Or else they would find out about his secret. Hinata sat down and pulled out his box of medical supplies. There was some alcohol and gauze. Hinata fixed himself up the best he could and sat down to do his homework. And he couldn't focus on homework. How he had acted with Daichi and Suga kept replaying in his mind over and over again. He put down his pencil and books. He would just have to finish it tomorrow. And he would have to fix his mistakes too. No more gloomy Hinata. No he couldn't let them see how broken he really was. Everyone would be pushed away if they knew the truth. His parents had made sure to tell him all the nasty things they would say. Hinata sighed. And then he slapped himself. Hinata nodded to himself, before transforming into his other form. His werewolf form. 

The Next day Hinata walked into the gym already changed for practice. He had made sure that he was the last one in, making use of his werewolf senses. Hinata threw open the door and bounced inside. "Good morning!" He practically shouted at everyone. Then he zeroed in on Daichi and Suga. "Daichi-san! Suga-san! I want to apologize for my behavior yesterday! It won't happen again!" Hinata yelled while doing a 90 degree bow. Daichi and Suga were shocked but relieved. They thought that Hinata might skip practice altogether due to yesterdays snafu. "It's alright Hinata just don't let it happen again." Daichi answered for both him and Suga. The pair hadn't said anything to anyone but it seemed that everyone was relieved to see Hinata bouncing around again and being himself. 

Hinata was focusing on his talk with Daichi and Suga instead of volleyball practice. He was glad that it went well, but he had almost blown it, almost tellig them what was going on. Hinata sighed and looked for the volleyball that he was supposed to be following but he didn't see it anywhere. WHAM! Hinata took a straight spike to the face from Ashai. He fell back and hit his head with a sickening crack. Hinata groaned and grabbed his head curling into a ball instead of getting up. "Hinata!" Yelled Daichi and Suga, as they plowed their way through the team. "The first aid kit! We need the first aid kit!" Noya yelled as he saw flecks of blood on the floor. Meanwhile in Hinatas head, Hinata was yellig at himsef for his stupid mistake of letting the volleyball out of hsi site. Ashai was sobbing in the background saying that it was his fault Hinata got hurt. But one person was singing a different tune. "Dumbass! What were you doing?!" "Kageyama! Thats enough!" Daichi yelled back for Hinata. "Hinata-kun can you sit up?" Suga asked gently. "Maybe?" Hinata answered and tried to preform sitting up. The moment he did, there was a small pile of blood on the floor. Ashai almost fainted. "Ukai-san! Takeda-sensei!" Daichi yelled from across the gym. "Huh? Whats wrong Daichi-san?" Hinata asked calmly. "Your bleeding quite a bit Hinata-kun." Suga answered. Hinatas mind was in full blown panic mode. He saw Daichi reach for his phone and Hinata grabbed it and clicked it off. "No hospitals. Im fine. Really its just a little bump. No problems." Hinata quickly stood up and was caught by Kageyama as he nearly fell back down. "Dumbass! You need some help! Let us help you!" Kageyama yelled at the hurt Hinata. "I said NO!" Hinata yelled back. Was it Suga's imagination or was there a bit of growl in Hinatas voice? Everyone was shocked. "Then let us fix you here." The bored voice of Tsukishima entered. "You're taking up practice time moron." Hinata huffed but agreed. He sat down on the floor and tilted his head down, granting access to the rather large bump on his head. "The bleeding has stopped at least. Doesn't seem like it'll bleed much more but we're going to bandage it up just in case ok?" Suga talked Hinata through what the team was doing behind him but Hinata was still focusing on other matters. Hinata repeated this over and over until he heard the echoes of his name being called out.  
"Hinata? Hinata? Dumbass!"  
"Huh? Whats up?" Hinata asked a very irate Kageyama. "We've been calling your name and your spaced out!" Kageyama answered through gritted teeth. For those who didn't know Kageyama it seemed like he was angry with the little crow. However nothing could be farther from the truth. Kageyama was overly concerned and worried about his volleyball partner. It just didn't show very well. "Haha, Kageyama don't go getting all worried over me! Im fine see?" Hinata answered and promptly stood on his feet not even swaying a little. "Thats great that you can stand but im still benching you until tomorrow." Ukai said with a serious frown on his face. He didn't like that Hinata wouldn't let them take him to a hospital. He really did need one. Hinata pouted as Ukai said this but he couldn't really argue. He did just bleed on the floor and then Daichi and Suga knew what happened yesterday too. Hinata bit his lip. What was the more "Hinata" way to do things? He decided to argue. "I'm fine Ukai-san, really!" Hinata nodded his head to show that he was fine. Or thats what he had planned for he promptly puked his guts up. Or lack thereof. "Bucket! We need a bucket!" Tanaka yelled . Hinata had fallen to all fours and was violently puking nothing up. What nothing? No food at all? That didn't sit right with Suga. The poor little crow should have had something in his stomach before playing practice. Has Hinata finished retching Suga approached. "Hinata, when did you last eat?" Suga asked as gently as he could while being firm. "Uh i think yesterday lunch?" Hinata answered. "Moron! You ate with me and you forgot your lunch yesterday." Kageyama answered. "Hinata! When did you last eat?" Daichi asked in his most dad like voice. Hinata knew that he had to eat in order to play. No one expected Hinata to flinch a little at Daichis voice. And it hurt Daichi. Just a little. daichi thought as Hinata was thinking. Hinata sighed and looked up and away. He WAS scared. Daichi sighed and knelt down by Hinata. "I'm not going to be mad, but you need to eat. When was the last time you had a good meal?" Daichi asked again. Hinata was looking at the floor. He looked up and Daichi could have sworn that he saw tears in his young middle blockers eyes. "Three..." "Three what Hinata? Minutes? Hours?" Hinata shook his throbbing head. And looked down. Was Hinata trembling? "Days?" Daichi whispered into the perfectly still gym. Hinata nodded and Daichi saw the tear that fell from his kohuais eyes. "Thats not okay Hinata. Why havent you eaten?" "I uh um wasn't hungry?" "Bullshit!" Kageyama said. "You're ALWAYS hungry." And it was true. The little sunshine would eat everyones meatballs if they would let him. Daichi sighed and stood up. Now he knew that there was something seriously wrong in Hinatas life. He wasnt living at home and now he wasn't eating? What could change so much in just a week? "Here Hinata. Eat. You need to." It was Takeda that spoke up handing Hinata his lunch. "I'll buy something in the cafeteria later. Eat this for now." Hinata nodded and opened the bento box. It was packed full of good homemade food. Hinata licked his lips and began to cram the food in his mouth as fast as he could swallow. "Wow there! Slow down or you'll make yourself sick!" Ukai shouted. Hinata nodded and barely slowed down his eating. Ukai sighed. Today was going to be a long one

The next few days were the relatively the same for Hinata. Wake up hungry go to practice eat Takedas lunch, go to school, practice and then go home. Everything was returning to a semi normal. And then the bomb dropped. The team was informed of the training camp and they were allowed to go if and only if they passed their next test. Hinata and Kageyame had actually asked Tsukishima to tutor them but to no avail. Luckily the new manager for their volleyball team helped the duo out and tutored them multiple days so that they could pass their next test. Hinata was confident that everything would be fine. How wrong he was. 

The Night before the test  
Hinata was walking back to his house with a full belly and a better understanding of his worst subject. The test would be a breeze with thanks to yachi's help. As Hinata was walking home he smelled something familiar. And it was familiar in a bad way. Hinata picked up his pace. Daichi's house was closest. He could make it there! If only luck favored Hinata at all. An arm snagged the back of Hinatas uniform and drug him into a disgusting alleyway. "Hey pretty boy what are you doing out here so late his evening?" It was the bald guy from before! Hinata struggled uselessly in the mans strong grip. "Woah there little guy, you're not going anywhere." Hinata snarled a little and was about to transform into a wolf when an hand hit his poor recovering stomach. This attack effectively left Hinata gasping for air and trying to keep his food down. "Why don't you stay and let me play with you hmmmmm?" Asked the bald man. He drug a flailing Hinata further back i to the alleyway. He wrapped his arms around Hinata and his hands were in the front. "Why don't we play a little? It'll be fun i promise." Hinata shook his head and was about to scream when something covered his mouth. It was a cloth. A cloth with something on it. Hinata tried not breath, he tried so very hard. But he took a small breath and the drug entered his system. It was a paralyzer of sorts. The victims would be awake and able to feel everything but not be able to respond to what was happening. Hinata sank into the man. He tried to scream but his body wouldn't obey him. This was bad. So very very bad. Hinata started to cry as the mans hand went down beneath his belt. The man touched him and grabbed him. He started to stroke Hinatas dick up and down in a slow rhythm. While he was doing this he was whispering in Hinatas ears. "Does that feel good? Im sure it does. You're such a naughty boy" Hinatas tears fell faster and faster as one of the mans hands roamed his body, pinching here and there. Then Hinata was violently flipped around. "My turn you little slut." Hinata was afraid of what was going to happen next. He didn't have to wait long though. The man pulled down his pants and exposed his throbbing member. Next he forced open Hinatas mouth, and shoved himself inside. Hibata gasped and tried to pull back but couldn't. The drug was preventing anything from working right. The man pulled back and shoved himself inside again. And again. Hitting the back of Hinatas throat each time. After a few minutes of torture for Hinata the man decided he was done and pulled out completely. However he was far from finished as he undid hinatas pants and boxers. Hinatas crying intensified as he realized that he was to be throughly abused by this man. The mand lined himself up with Hinata and quickly thrusted in. If Hianata could scream he would have. Loudly. It hurt so bad. The man, oblivious to Hinatas crying and pain continued to thrust in and out using blood as his lubricant. The man was grunting and talking to Hinata but he couldn't hear it, he was lost in the pain. The man made a louder gruning noise and stilled his movements. "Thanks pretty boy. Lets do this again sometime." And then he left. Without another word. 

Hinata lay there broken beyond repair. That had really just happened hadn't it? It was so wrong and painfull. Hinata continued to cry and cry and cry until the drug wore off and he could move again. And then he got up, slowly. Painfully. Crying, sobbing. He knew he was a monster but that didn't change the fact that he didn't ask for this. He didn't ask to be changed into a werewolf. He didn't want to be raped by a stranger in a dark alleyway! Hinata made his way slowly back to his house. He stank of sex and drugs. He put his bag down and went to find the small lake that he knew was there in the woods. He walked slowly consvering his energy, and trying not to trigger any more pain from his backside. Hinata found the lake before very long and took a dip with some soap. And even though he scrubbed he knew that he would never be clean again. He scrubbed and scrubbed and cleaned even where he didn't want to. And then he went home to sleep his shitty fucked up hell of day off. Before Hinata fell asleep he began to think of ways to lie to the team. and with those final thoughts Hinata fell asleep


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back!! And I learned how to do Italics so yay!

Kageyama was angry. No scratch that he was furious. Dumbass Hinata had missed morning practice. He wasnt answering his phone either. Kageyama was pacing back and forth. They had their test in 30 minutes! 20 minutes. 10 minutes. 5 minutes. Where was that boke?! As it was down to the wire, 2 minutes to go until class Hinata showed up. Limping. He looked terrible. He looked so bad that even Kageyama was able to notice that Hinata looked terrible. Dodging Kageyama’s question of “Where have you been?!” Hinata went straight into the classroom and sat down. Kageyama followed Hinata’s silent example and sat down to take his test. Hopefully they would pass their tests. That afternoon Hinata approached Daichi. “Daichi? Can i talk to you for a minute?” Hinata asked shyly and very quitely. _Uh-oh_. Alarms went off in Daichis head. “Sure whats up Hinata?” “Can i uh be benched today?” The whole gym came to a stop. Everyone had heard their little sunshine. Well pale sunshine. Pale weak and frail looking sunshine. Cause man did Hinata not look good. Pale. Limping. Frail looking. Everyone had noticed. “WHAT?!” Nishinoya practically screamed. “Whats wrong Hinata?!” Screamed an equally upset Tanaka. Daichi crossed his arms and looked down at the frail child before him. “Did you get into _another_ fight Hinata?” Hinata looked down and away. He balled his fists up at his side.  “Yes. I did.” Daichi nodded. “You’re benched until further notice.” Hinata nodded his head a little. A chorus of outcries met Daichis decision, mainly from Kageyama. “No. I told him that if he got into another fight...” “Wait, ANOTHER?!” Kageyama yelled. Now he was beyond furious. Hinata had missed practice this morning and he got into a fight?! What was going on with him?! Kageyama rounded on Hinata. “What is going on with you?!! First you are late to your test, and you missed morning practice. Scratch that you miss more practices than you come to, you don’t eat anymore, and we don’t know whats going on anymore!” Kageyama yelled at rhe rop of his voice. While he was yelling Hinata was shrinking. By the time Kageyama had finished yelling Hinata was a mess on the floor. “Hinata?” “Hinata!” A chorus of cries was heard. Hinata meanwhile couldnt hear them. 

_Stop. No. Don’t touch me. Leave me alone._


	4. Chapter 4

_Stop. No. Don’t touch me._

These thoughts were a song in Hinata’s head as Kageyama began shouting at him. He was angry and when people get angry they get ugly. Or so Hinata was taught to believe. “Hinata, sweetie its ok no ones going to hurt you.” The soft soothing voice reached him in the dark corners of his mind. He could place the voice, but it was difficult. “Ashai?” “Yes Hinata, I’m right here and no one is going to touch you ok? Just calm down, its going to be ok.” Hinata took a deep shuddering breath. There were tear marks on his face, and his breathing was erratic. Hinata took another deep breath and then another. He was ok. He was at the gym. With the team. Not in the alleyway with that, that monster. Hinata shook his head. That man wasnt a monster, he was. “It’s ok Hinata, please just calm down. We’re going to help you ok?” The soft voice said quietly and slowly. The voice sounded sincere, and safe. Hinata crawled forward to the safe voice that was Ashai. Ashai was quiet shocked that Hinata crawled voluntarily into his lap, and he more surprised when after doing so, Hinata began to cry harder. Ashai looked up at Suga and Daichi in bewilderment. “What is going on?” Daichi shook his head as he answered “I wish I knew.” Suga knelt to the floor and spoke to Hinata. “Hinata can you tell us what happened? Did someone do something to you?” Hinata nodded his head. Everyone stopped talking at that point. There had been whispered conversations about what could be wrong, but now everyone was paying attention to Hinata and Suga. “Can you tell me what happened?” Hinata looked at Suga with eyes he normally reserved for volleyball. Critical, calculating eyes. Eyes that were warry of any person. Hinata was trembling, and tears started to pool in his eyes. Suga was asking him what happened. How could he explain it? Wouldn’t they think him dirty or nasty? What if they thought that he wanted it? Could he risk telling Suga and Kageyama and the team? Hinata lowered his head, and bit his lip. He was scared. Thats all he was nowadays. Hinata opened his mouth to say a lie, when something extraordinary happened. Kageyama knelt down next to Hinata in Ashai’s lap. And Kageyama said the most amazing words. “Dumbass, what happened to you?! Don’t you know how worried I am?! How worried we all are? You are my partner, and that won’t change just because you got hurt or something crazy happened.” Hinata looked up at Kageyama with tear filled eyes. “Really?” “Really you dumbass.” Hinata looked down again. Partners? With Kageyama? Hinata looked up again. “You’ll believe me? Even if its something crazy?” “Even if its something crazy, i already said that boke!” Hinata giggled a little bit. Kageyama was acting like himself and thats what Hinata loved about him. He was always himself even if that meant that he cussed and was impatient. Hinata looked from Kageyama to Suga. “I couldnt have said it better Hinata. You can trust us.” Hinata nodded and sighed. Even though he couldnt tell Kageyama and the team everything, he could at least give them this. As he began to talk, his eyes filled with tears. “I was, I was...” “Keep going Hinata its ok, we’re here for you.” Suga said in his most motherly voice. It was quiet, so quiet when Hinata finally breathed it out. “I was raped.” And in the quiet chaos breathed. 


	5. Chapter 5

__Chaos. It was complete chaos. Daichi, Tanaka, and Noya all swore at once. Ashai hugged him tight to his chest while Suga had started crying amd reaching for Hinata. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi both shook their heads while Kageyama sat there. He sat there with a look of growing hatred. Hinata was very confused. Did they hate him? Did they think he was dirty? What was going through their minds? His questions were answered by a very emotional Suga. “Oh Sweetie, why didn’t you call us?” Hinata swallowed before answering Suga’s question. “I thought that, thought that you would think i’m dirty or something like that.” Kageyama’s head snapped up, and he went to place a hand on Hinatas cheek. Hinata watched Kageyama closely, but allowed the contact. “Did that bastard tell you that?” It was a quiet composed question, fueled by rage. Kageyama was beyond anger. He was beyond furious. And he was beyond worried for his little partner. Hinata shook his head no that the man hadn’t told him that. “Then why, oh why would you ever think that? I would NEVER consider you dirty you dumbass.” Hinata’s eyes went wide. “You really believe me? You don’t think that i wanted it?” Hinata was trembling as the questions spilled from his mouth. Kageyama’s eyes went wide. Just what had happened last night? Kageyama pulled a shocked Hinata into his lap, and hugged him close. His eyes were squeezed shut, trying very hard to not cry. Hinata onthe other hand was trembling harder, and his shoulders began to shake. He grabbed onto Kageyama’s clothing and began to cry softly. Then it became loud wailing crys, that sounded a bit like a howl. “I was so scraed Kageyama, it was so scary and it hurt so much! He said all these things and it made it so much worse!” Kageyama just listened and began to run his fingers through Hinatas hair. He paused when he felt a more furry, hard piece, but sheugged it off as some weird hair gel. Hinata cried and cried and cried himself to sleep in Kageyama’s lap. When Kageyama was sure Hinata was asleep, he looked up at Daichi and Suga. “What do we do now? He can’t play like this.” “Forget that! What can we do to help him?!” Tanka yelled. He was still pretty upset. Daichi took a deep breath. He needed to keep it together for the team and for Hinata. “First we tell no one. Hinata trusted us, and just us.” “But Daichi, we don’t even know if his parents know.” Daichi shoulders felt heavy with the weight of his next words. “I know Suga, and we should tell them, but Hinata trusted us, and only us. He didn’t go to his parents, he came to us.” Noya and Tanka looked at each other and back at Daichi. He had brought up a great point. Why hadnt the little sunshine gone to his parents? “I’ve been thinking, that something has been going on in Hinatas homelife. Something bad. He doesnt live with them, so where does he live? It can’t be anywhere good seeing as he is eating Takeda-sensei’s lunch everyday.” Tsukishima spoke up. Daichi nodded his head in agreement. “I agree that his homelife has been kept a secret from us for a while now and I don’t like that. We need to ask him some tough questions when he wakes up.” Everyone slowly nodded in agreement. The only one who didn’t was Kageyama. “Kageyama, I know you want to protect him, but we need to know whats going on.” Suga said queitly to the young setter. Kageyama sighed and hugged his partner tighter. He resumed running his fingers through Hinatas hair, coming across that weird fuzzy thing. _Hmmm. What is this? I thought it was gel, but its got a more defined shape to it._ _Wait is that....?_


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata struggled to shake off the sleepy haze that surrounded him at the moment. He was warm and felt very comfortable and someone was running there hands through his hair. Wait. His head. He had  _wolf ears! This is bad so very very bad._ Hinata jerked his head away and looked up into the surprised face of Kageyama. Hinata blushed as he realized that he had fallen asleep on Bakeyama’s lap. Hinata looked around at the rest of the team. They were all sitting down relatively close by in a semi circle. Hinata blinked a few times to get the sleep out of his eyes. “How long was I out?” Hinata directed this question to Kageyama but Daichi answered him instead. “Two hours.” Hinata looked up in surprise. Two hours? It had felt a lot shorter than that. “Um why is everyone looking at me like that?” Hinata asked politely. For everyone was staring at their used-to-be sunshine. Daichi took a deep breath and began his little speech. “Hinata, we know that you are not currently living with your parents, so WHERE are you living?” Hinata sat back against Kageyama. Did he lie? Did he say the truth? What was he going to do? Dichi just kept going on though, not giving the little middle blocker a chance to answer. “And why are you not living with your parents? What happened? Are you at least living with someone?” Daichi just fired question after question. Hinatas eyes began to swim with tears yet again. Damn it thats all he seemed to do now was cry. “I uh I am not living with a relative right at this particular moment.” He managed to get out, which effectively ended the rapid fire questioning from his Captain. “Ok so where do you live?” Hinata blinked a few times. He hated lying. And he really hated lying to his team mates. A little truth couldnt hurt could it? “I live by myself. Ina cabin in the woods.” Daichi nodded and then asked a tough question. “And nobody knows where that is do they? And you obviously don’t have enough food there.” Hinata sighed. Daichi was right of course. He hadnt had a good meal in a while. The only food he got was Takeda’s lunch. Hinata nodded his head. Daichi sighed and rubbed a hand through his head. “Why didn’t you tell anyone that you were living by yourself? Or that you didn’t have enough food?” Hinata began to tremble. He didn’t like where Daichi’s questions where heading. And Daichi’s next question sent Hinata over the edge from tearing up to full on crying. “Why did your parents kick you out Hinata?” Hinatas little shoulders began to shake. Daichi hadnt meant to make the little guy cry, but they needed to know. They needed to know what was going on in Hinatas life. Hinata began to shake with the memories of that day floating through his head. 

_Hinata lay on his bed, working on his homework when his dad stormed in. What is that?! He cried in an angry fashion, pointing to Hinatas tail and ears. “Look Dad I can explain, please don’t be mad.” “Explain my ass! You’re a WEREWOLF! Theres nothing else to explain! You’re a MONSTER!” Hinata’s eyes swam with tears. “But Dad I didn’t choose this....” “Like Hell Shoyou! You are so pathetic, and worthless. Just when I thought you couldnt get any worse, you tell us that you have a crush on a GUY! And NOW you are a werewolf! Whats next huh?! You gonna bite me?!” “Dad no, I was attacked, it happened ages ago.” “Oh so now you put your life ahead of your parents and your little sister?! Who knows when you might go beserk and kill all of us?! You know what, I want you out of this house! I want to NEVER see you again!!” Hinatas dad slammed the door on his way out of Hinatas room, the familiar glass bottle clinking on the way out._

_Hinatas life began to get way worse after that. His dad would stay drunk and his mom would just ignore him totally. They even told Natsu not to play with him or that she would be in trouble. Then one day Hinata came downstairs after bedtime, to find his dad in the kitchen getting something to drink. He turned around and saw Hinata and lunged forward. Hinatas dad grabbed him by the throat and pushed him to the floor and then kicked him. “I SAID THAT I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! MAYBE THIS WILL HELP REMIND YOU, YOU MONSTER!” Hinatas dad began to kick Hinata over and over again. Hinata struggled to get up and away from his dad. Hinata ran to his room, through the door closed and locked it. He began to stuff all of his clothing and books and important items into a bag and hen climbed out the window. He never wanted to hurt his family. He would just leave._

Hinata was shaking and crying and Daichi did NOT want this. Yes they needed answers, but they didn’t want Hinata to cry. Hinata meanwhile was reliving what had happened. The hurt of his own family rejecting him. The physical pain from being hit by his own father. The emotional pain of being called a monster and other more horrible names over and over again. Suga had had enough. He went to Hinata and hugged him. “Shhh sweetie, its going to be ok. No one here is going to judge you for what has happened or for anything short of murder ok?” Hinata laughed a little at that. No he hadnt murdered anybody so according to Suga the team wouldn’t judge. Could he really trust them? Hinata looked at Suga with tear filled eyes. Then he looked at Daichi. Hinata knew they were in an active sexual relationship, along with Noya and Ashai. They wouldn’t judge him for that would they? No, no they wouldn’t. Hinata took a deep breath. “I’m gay.” Suga stared and then he giggled, and then the giigles turned into full on laughter. Hinata was perplexed by Sugas laughter. Hiwever Daichi and everyone else was joinging in. Hinata looked atthe team in wonder.  _They really don’t care do they?_ Hinata began to laugh too as the ridiculous of the situation was becoming clear. Suga looked over at Daichi who gave Suga a nod and then Suga looked down at Hinata. “Me and Daichi are both gay Hinata. Its nothing to be ashamed about. Anyone else here have something that they would like to get off their chest?” Suga called out, knowing the responses before he asked. Noya stood proudly and put his hands on his hips. “Im gay too!” He declared loudly. Ashai followed with a more subtle, yes me too, and the  everyine began speaking up. Tanaka stood up next to Noya and proudly stated that he was Bisexual. Kageyama was the last one. Everyone else had stated whether they were gay or not, or in Tanakas case Bisexual. Kageyama took a deep breath, and placed his hand on Hinatas head. “I too, am gay.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Gee Kageyama way to sound formal.” Noya stated with a smirk. A light blush creeped its way onto Kageyama’s face. Meanwhile Hinata was panicking. _Kageyama must have felt them, he has huge hands! What am i going to do now?! What will HE do?!_ Hinata’s rambling mind questions came to a merciful end when Kageyama said, “Lets go home Hinata.” “Go home, what do you mean, go home?” Suga piped up at that moment to explain what Kageyama had said. “Well we discussed it and asked our parents, and Kageyama’s agreed to let you live with them, until you can stand on your own two feet.” Hinata gaped at Suga. _I get to LIVE with my CRUSH?! What kind of magic is that?! And how do I get some more??_ “So like I said Dumbass lets go home.” Kageyama said while pulling Hinata up. Kageyama had a death grip on Hinatas arm. “Ok.” Hinata said quietly with the biggest grin on his face that the team had seen in a long time. Kageyama had walked fairly fast, still holding Hinata’s arm the while way home. Hinata had been in bliss, knowing that Kageyama had held his “hand” for the entire walk home. Hinata had forgotten that Kageyama had felt his ears entirely. Kageyama’s house was HUGE. It had two stories for sure and Hinata was sure that there would be a basement too. However he forgot all of that when Kageyama opened the door to his house and thrusted Hinata inside. He allowed Hinata to get his shoes off and to go inside to the living room before he opened up on Hinata.

“What are you?” He asked rather simply, curiousity evident in his voice. However the question made Hinata freeze with fear. _Was this going to be a repeat of what had happened with his dad? Would Kageyama turn him in? What was going to happen?_ Hinata took a deep breath, trying to still his shaking hands as he reached up for his pinned back ears. Hinata undid the extra strength bobby pins from both ears, and pulled his pants down just a little to let his tail out. Hinata took another deep breath before saying “I’m a werewolf. I have been since I was 13 when I was attacked.” Kageyama stood there for a second before trying to hug Hinata. Hinata however misread Kageyama’s intentions, and scarmbled backwords while crying out. “Please don’t turn me in! I’ll leave, i’ll do whatever you want, just let me leave in peace!” Kageyama was shocked to see Hinatas whole body shaking in fear. Eyes blown wide, a hand pressed out between them, with feet postioned to flee. Did Hinata think Kageyama was going to hit him? Kageyama stopped right as Hinatas hand hit his chest. Kageyama looked down and tried to calm some of his crushs’ fears. “Why would I turn you in? And to who?” Hinatas head snapped up to Kageyama’s face. “I’m a WEREWOLF. Not exactly the type of thing you see everyday.” Kageyama tilted his head. His Papa was a doctor and he DID see werewolves everyday. “Hinata I think that you may have been lied too. Werewolves are more common place here in Japan. My papa sees them everyday.” Hinata took this information in. It was possible that his dad may have lied to him to scare him, but didn’t he still have to be registered or something like that? Hinata didn’t realize that he had said this last part out loud, but Kageyama answered it anyways. “You do have to register with the government, however you get a bunch of help from them, and get to pick out where you want to go to school and wjere you want to live and things like that.” “So I don’t have to leave here?” Hinata asked slowly. “No. And you could live on your own if thats what you would prefer.” Hinata shook his head a little too fast but Kageyama just chuckled. Everything was becoming so clear now. “Is this why you wont change with us at school? Or why you wouldn’t take a bath with us at training camp? Or why you wouldn’t tell anyone whats really been going on?” And then it hit Kageyama. “OH. Shit. You were kicked out for being a werewolf isnt that right?” Hinata nodded slowly. He was exposed. Now it was up to Kageyama to decide Hinatas fate. Hinata let his hand fall back to his side, and stood there trembling before being caught up in a bruising hug. “Its alright. You are safe now you Dumbass. You can still stay here with me and my parents.” Hinatas eyes began to tear up for the umpteenth time that day as he heard how tender and kind Kageyama was being. How tender Kageyama was being as he threaded his fingers through his hair, lightly touching ears. Hinata returned the hug, as tight as he could and buries his face im Kageyamas chest. Kageyama, a little surprised guided them over to the couchto sit down. Kageyama made soft nonsense noises and pet Hinatas head while Hinata sat there snuggled against Kageyama.

“Tobio? We’re home!” Kageyama’s Dad called out. “Is he back yet? It sounded like it was going to take a while at the gym.” Kageyama’s Papa said. “Oh, wait no they’re over here.” Snickering could be heard frim the living room, so Kageyama’s Papa followed his ears to the living room where his lover was taking as many picutes as he could onhis phone of the two young bous in front of him. Kageyama and Hinata had fallen asleep on the couch, snuggled into each other. Kageyama’s Papa smiled at the boys and then frowned. “Dear, did you notice that Tobio forgot a detail or two?” “Hmmmm? Or yes I did see that Tobio forgot to mention that his little friend is a werewolf.” Kageyama’s Papa looked around the room a little bit more and noticed some heavy looking bobby pins near the doorframe. “Ah looks like Tobio only found out for himself when they came here.” “Thats our Tobio, always doing the smart thing.” Papa Kageyama shook his head at his partner and whispered a “dumbass” underneath his breath. He looked back at the couch and leaned over to look at the young boys once again. Tobio looked ecstatic even in sleep, while the young werewolf looked tired. His eyes were puffy from crying and his hair was a mess. But he also looked happy, even in sleep. He would have to check him out first thing in the morning, but for now he could let them sleep in peace. Kageyama’s Papa looked up at his partner and tilted his head in the direction ofthe bedroom. Kageyamas Dad eagerly nodded and began walking very suggestively towards to bedroom, before being swept off of his feet by his lover.


	8. chapter 8

The next morning in the Kageyama household was rather eventful. It started with Tobio waking up to the smell of pancakes, Hinata's favorite breakfast food. Next he realized that the small werewolf was clinging to him like a baby kola. Tobio blushed at this, but didn't make a move to stop Hinata from cuddling with him. Instead he started to run his fingers through Hinatas hair, lightly scratching at the base of the ears. This earned Tobio a small whine of appreciation. Tobio smiled, something that was a more common sight in the Kageyama household than Tobio let the team believe. It was a small smile but it was there. And it didn't go unnoticed. "So you really like this boy huh?" Papa Kageyama asked with Tobio's trademark smirk on his face. Tobio blushed harder, but, nodded that yes he really liked Hinata. "I don't mind you dating a werewolf son, but there are certain lets say situations that you need to be aware of." Tobio looked at his Papa. _He was really ok with this? What kind of situations? Is there more that I need to know about Hinata to keep him safe?_ Leaving Tobio to think in silence, Papa Kageyama made his way into the kitchen to his lover. "Looks simply delicious dear." "Why thank you sweetheart. Tobio why don't you wake Hinata and we'll start on breakfast." Tobio nodded, not that they could see him from the kitchen. He tried to wake Hinata slowly, by tapping him on the cheek. _So soft, like a peach_. When that didn't work Tobio began to shake Hinata by the shoulder which had an interesting side effect. Hinata began to growl. It was a low growl, but it could be heard in the relatively close kitchen. "Tobio? Is everything ok in there?" Tobio shook Hinata harder, which led to louder growling. Kageyama's Papa came in the room to see what was going on. He picked up on something that Tobio had managed to miss. "Tobio stop, hes having a nightmare." Hinata was indeed having a terrible nightmare. He was shaking again, and had curled into a tight ball of fur. "Oh. Shit what should we do?" Tobio asked quickly. He wasn't well versed in this sort of thing not having many friends growing up. Papa Kageyama knelt beside the couch and began to try to calm the boy down however it wasn't working. Hinata began to murmur in his sleep. "ah.. no... Tobio please...." With that Tobio got back on the couch and hugged the boy tightly to him, and began talking about their quick, and how they were going to make it better. Slowly Hinata calmed down, and was able to be finally roused from his sleep. "Dumbass what were you dreaming about?" Hinata rubbed his eyes sleepily while replying quietly, "I was having a nightmare about you and your family." Tobio looked at his Papa before looking back down at the sleepy werewolf. "What about?" "Oh how if you didn't accept me." Hinata answered in a very quiet voice.  “Well thats a stupid dream you Dumbass. We did accept you and my Dad even made your favorite-pancakes!” Hinatas eyes widened and he sniffed a little and his eyes widened a little more when he realized that there were indeed pancakes to be had for breakfast. Hinata eyed Tobio and then took off towards the kitchen. “Oi! Wait up you Dumbass!” “Not a chance Bakeyama!” The boys began to bicker back and forth as if everything was normal. Hinata began to shovel food in his mouth without much ado, Tobio following close behind. The two parents let the boys eat quiet a bit before speaking up. “Hinata, Tobio, before you two get ready for school we would like to talk a little about how this is going to work.” Tobio nodded, his mouth full of pancakes while Hinata answered with a quiet yes sir. “Today Hinata we would like you to stay home with us, so that we can get to know you better, while Tobio goes to school. You can join in for afternoon practice, but this morning we want to get to know you.” Hinata sat dumbfounded. They wanted to get to know him? What was that about? Was it a trick? Or was that normal? Hinata looked at Tobio, who was about to argue, but his Dad beat him to talking. “If at any point you don’t want to talk about something Hinata thats fine too. We wont force you to do anything that you don’t want to.” And that seemed to settle the matter for Tobio who started nodding. Hinata was afraid, but if Tobio was anything to judge by, he would be fine.” The boys finished eating, and Tobio got dressed for the day while Hinata waited impatiently. When Tobio finally came down the stairs, he was in his practice uniform. “Let the team know i’ll be there for practice this afternoon.” “You Moron you can’t even play.” Tobio spoke bluntly, which was a poor choice on his part as Hinatas eye became cloudy. “I...i know that Bakeyama, but i’ll still be there.” He said in a lowered voice. Tobio cringed as he saw how defeated the little werewolf looked, and knew he had to do something. So he gave his partner a hug. A hug which Hinata gratefully returned. “Ok well i’ll see you later then!” “Later Kageyama!” Hinata waved goodbye to Tobio before going back inside the house. Today was going to be a long day. 

Hinata walked into practice looking more like himself than he had in a long time. Kageyama noticed him first and went over to greet his relaxed partner. “Hey so how was it, spending the day with my parents?” “It was surprisingly good. Your Papa looked me over and checked me out. He had a few words to say about my health, but it was a nice day overall.” Kageyama looked over Hinata as he was talking. He looked like he was standing straighter, and was carrying himself a little better. Suga was next to notice the little sunshine, and called out enthusiastically “Hinata!” Everyone turned their attention to Kageyama and Hinata who had been talking at the front door. “Hey Kageyama don’t hog him all to yourself!” “Ya you gotta share that sunshine!” Noya and Tanaka were fast to speak up and to head over to the middleblocker. Everyone followed behind, and soon Hinata was surrounded by everyone, all talking at once. It was rather loud, and it took Daichi yelling out to be quiet to settle everyone down. “So Hinata, you came to just watch today thats good to see.” “Oh I uh wanted to play actually.” Hinata said while rubbing a hand through his hair, checking his bobby pins. “Thats going to be a no for right now. You were just attacked yesterday, i know that you've got to be hurting.” Daichi answered. “You can watch, and hang out but no practicing.” Hinata hmped but agreed to just watching. Afterall he really didn’t have anything better to do. 

After practice was done, Kageyama came over to where Hinata had been sitting and talking to their teammates. “Ready to go home?” “Sure thing!” Hinata beamed up at Kageyama. Kageyama scowled back down and ruffled Hinatas head. “You know we get out tests back tomorrow right?” “I’ll pass for sure!” Hinata said loudly. Kageyama sighed. His partner sure was loud alot. But it was good to hear Hinata talking loudly and normally again. There was a time nobody thought that they would see their little sunshine smile like that again. But what was making him smile so big right after his attack? It didn’t make much sense. Kageyama shook his head clear of those thoughts and started to walk home, knowing that Hinata would follow. And he did saying goodbye to Noya and Suga. As they walked home Hinata began to get quiet. Kageyama looked over at his partner and saw that Hinata was looking around quickly and was flexing his hands rapidly. Kageyama saw that Hinata was nervous and afraid. Of what he didn’t know. But he did know that Hinata needed help. Without really thinking about it, Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s hand. Hinata jumped and looked over at Kageyama and blushed. But he didn’t let go of Kageyamas hand. Instead he intertwined their fingers and squeezed. Both boys blushed and looked down. “How did the day really go?” Hinata sighed. “It went ok. Your Papa was very patient and kind when he uh  _examined_ me.” “Examined? You mean like a physical exam?” “Ya. A physical exam.” “I’m sorry.” Hinata stopped in his tracks. Did Kageyama apologize? “What for?” “I know that it had to be hard for you to let my Papa touch you after what had happened.” Hinata looked down and nodded. He swallowed and spoke quietly. “It was hard. But your Papa was kind and patient. Your Dad helped me too. It was weird having two people who don’t know me very well to be nice to me.” “So after that what did you do?” “Your Dad took me shopping for some clothes afterwords.” “And?” “And what Bakeyama?! It was clothes shopping! There wasnt a lot of fun in it. At least until we got to the shoes part and I got to pick out a set of Volleyball shoes which was sweet.” Kageyama grinned as Hinata began to ramble on about the new shoes he got. Kageyama’s Dad had texted Tobio to find out what Hinata had needed and Tobio had said that he needed everything clothing wise and volleyball wise. Also Tobio texted him his favorite foods and colors so that his Dad could put together a small party with their team mates. They had all been texting what to bring and when all day long. Hinata was the only one who didn’t know what was going on that night. Kageyama slowed their walking speed slowly allowing the team to put together the final touches for the party. Hinata was still rambling about what clothes he had gotten, and that his Dad had insisted that he get more of everything. Tobio smiled as Hinata rambled. This was nice. Holding hands was nice. Hinata talking loudly again was nice. Being with Hinata was nice. Tobio smiled down at the little werewolf and ruffled his hair with his free hand, bringing Hinatas rambling to a stop. Hinata stopped and looked up at Kageyama. Hinata was surprised to see Kageyama blushing very hard. Just what was he thinking about that was making him blush that hard? Hinata eyed Kageyama’s lips with a blush of his own. Here was his crush. His crush that hadn't run away when he had discovered that he was a werewolf. His crush that was holding his hand. His crush that was stooping down. His crush that was leaning in.

And they kissed. It was sudden, and surprising and wonderful. And Hinata was in bliss. Kageyama, his crush, was kissing him. And it was over. So brief, and fleeting. Hinata looked at Kageyama after they broke apart. Kageyama looked just as surprised as Hinata. “Ummmm.... that was nice.” Kageyama whispered. “Nice? It was wonderful!” Hinata half shouted. “Quiet you Dumbass! Don’t need the whole street to hear you.” Hinata giggled at Kageyama. They kept their hands together, and continued walking to Kageyamas house. “So Hinata... i’ve been thinking, and um well you make me feel like when we play volleyball, and um well will you be my boyfriend?!” Kageyama half shouted. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys i need names for kageyamas dad and papa! Hit me up!! Oh and check out my voltron fic too! Also i have no clue what hinatas birthday is so its now ok?

And then Kageyama had word vomit. “I mean i like you and all and you make me feel all gwah! inside and i mean i know you were just attacked and all-“ “Yes.” “I mean wait what?” “I said yes Bakeyama! I’ll be your boyfriend. I just might not be up to anything..... physical yet.” Kageyama leaped in the air pumping a fist before his normal scowl came back. “Thanks Hinata. I wont let you down.” “Why are you thanking me?” “For the chance to be your boyfriend duh.” Kageyama responded. Kageyama held out his currently free hand to Hinata, who shyly took the offered hand, sliding his palm into the other boys. Kageyama’s hand was warm and calloused from playing volleyball, but it felt like the world had fallen into place.

”SURPRISE!!!” Was the first thing Hinata heard when he opened the door to thr house. Hinata jumped sky high and just about bolted but the hand of Kageyama stopped him from running. Hinata looked around the room at the decorations, the banners, and the balloons. “Happy birthday Hinata!” Everyone shouted. Everyone being his teammates and coach Ukai and Takeda plus Kageyama’s parents. Hinata turned around to look at Kageyama’s face. He was looking down at the ground, and had a present in his hands. “Happy Birthday... Shoyou.” Was Kageyama blushing? “How did you know?” Hinata asked taking the present offered and blushing slightly himself. “Oh that was me im afraid. I asked if we were doing anything for your birthday, and everyone was surprised to find out that you had a birthday coming up, so we put together a little something spur of the moment. Takeda answered for the group. “So here we are! And what better way to celebrate than with meat buns!” Daichi called out to Hinata. Hinatas eyes widened and he went straight for the food ignoring the presents for the time being in favor of food. He still couldn't believe that he could eat as much as he wanted to. It seemed so unreal. Kageyama stood by the door still a little surprised by Hinatas vorcaity in the food. Shrugging it off he followed Hinata to the food and began to dig into the meat buns himself. That is until he heard a low growl coming from Hinata. Kageyama looked at Hinata and then squeezed his head. “Dumbass you can’t eat all of them yourself!” Kageyama said a little loudly. Everyone else chuckled at that and things went back to their semi normal state. Which is to say loud, happy chattering filled the room. After Hinata ate a little he began to get curious at what Kageyama’s present could be. Hinata gently shook the present before beginning to unwrap it. Suga nudged Kageyama to turn around. Kageyama held his breath as Hinata held up the navy blue beanie with orange birds on it. Hinata held it close to his chest before dashing upstairs. “A beanie? Why a beanie?” Noya asked slightly let down. He thought Hinata would like something volleyball related not a beanie. “He menitioned that he wanted one that had birds on it that wouldn’t clash with his hair.” “Thats oddly specific.” Tsukishima commented. “Yup.” Was all Kageyama said as Hinata came down the stairs wearing a rather pointed beanie. Kageyama smiled as he figured out why Hinata wanted a beanie. “Is that a  _smile_ King?” Tsukishima asked with a terrible smirk on his face. “Fuck off Tsuki.” Kageyama responded. Daichi opened his mouth to get between them, Tsukishima backed down uncharacteristicly. After all it was Hinatas birthday party. Hinata proceeded down the stairs as though nothing had happened and came over to Kageyama beaming with happiness. “Thank you so much Kageyama! I really like it!” Kageyama blushed and looked away muttering a “your welcome” underneath his breath. Kageyamas parents were rather amused as both knew of Tobios plans to ask Hinata out. Hinata began to unwrap the gifts that the team had hastily gotten him. All of them were volleyball related and that suited Hinata just fine. He got a new set of kneepads and a set of wrist bands, and a new volleyball. Hinata thanked everyone gratefully for eah gift and was very happy. As the night wore on though Hinata began to tire and it was noticeable. He started to become more clingy to Kageyama and the team had made some small smirks to each other at Hinata and Kageyama. When the time began to wax late and the team showed no signs of leaving Kageyamas Dad decided that Hinata had had enough. “Ok everyone thanks for coming and for the gifts but you all have practice and school tomorrow, so its time to leave!” He said in a sing song kind of voice. Everyone groaned but complied with the request. They were just guests afterall. As soon ad everyone left Hinata sighed in relief. “May I uh change forms please?” He asked polietly. It had been too long since he had been a wolf and it was starting to gnaw at his belly. “Oh sweetie you don’t have to ask, go right ahead and try not to knock everything over ok?” Dad Kageyama said. “Thanks! I will be careful!” Hinata yelled ad he suddenly transformed. To Kageyama, Hinata was huge. His whole body easily took up the large couch where he was sitting. Hinata after transforming began to nuzzle Kageyamas hands. Kageyama had a sneaky suspicion that Hinata wanted his ears to be rubbed. Kageyama gave a light scratch and Hinata whined his approval. Kageyama smiled and began to rythmically scratch Hinatas ears. Both boys were soon lulled to sleep as it began to rain. Kageyamas Dad snapped a quick few dozen photos before going to thr kitchen to clean up. 

And today sucked. It sucked horribly because Kageyama and Hinata had both failed their tests. So now to think up an alternative plan to get to summer camp. “We could bike there!” Hinata suggested. “Dumbass that won’t work it would be too far!” “Well do you have any better suggestions Bakeyama?!” Hinata shouted back at Kageyama. Tanka broke in saying that his sister could bring them, but that he couldn’t guarantee their safety. Both boys nodded their heads and began to study for the tests that were upcoming. 

The boys finished their tests in record time, and quickly went out to the front of the school to meet up woth Tanakas sister. She introduced herself and they began the long car ride to the training camp. Both boys were estactic that they were going to be able to attend the training camp which they both knew would be very helpful and fun. And so they settled in for the car ride of death.


	10. Chapter 10

And the training camp was a total fail. With both Kageyama and Hinata getting into a serious fight that Tanaka had to break up. It was also their first fight as boyfriends. The fight was so important to Hinata that he refused to speak or even play with Kageyama. Indeed when they returned home they still weren't talking to each other. It continued like this for quiet some time. Hinata and Kageyama ignoring each other. Hinata refusing to wear the beanie Kageyama had given him for his birthday, and Kageyama refusing to say anything to Hinata. It was very frustrating for everyone around them. 

Kageyama missed Hinata. He missed his little sunshine, and he missed his chatter. Kageyama knew that he had to do something about it. So he went to go ask the one person who would answer him, and who Hinata would listen to. 

“Oikawa-senpai! I need to ask you a question!” Kageyama called out to his former teacher. Oikwaw looked back over his shoulder and smirked. Kageyama coming to  _him?_ Oh he must be desperate. Oikawa was intrigued to say the least. So he allowed Tobio-chans question. Even if he did take a picture of the boy bowing to him. “Ask away Tobio-chan, ask away.” So Kageyama asked him his question and Oikawa gave an answer. Kageyama looked perplexed by his answer, but walked away with an interesting look on his face. Hmmm maybe I’ll see them again sometime, Oikawa thought to himself before moving on. 

Kageyama had learned that he had been wrong. He didn’t lead the attack, Hinata did. He would have to train to set the volleyball in a way so that Hinata could pick its path. Kageyama sighed. He needed to apologize to Hinata. Not only was he wrong, but he had said some hurtful things to Hinata. A plan began to form in Kageyamas mind as to what he should do. He hurried home so that he could set his plan in action. 

“Hinata? Can I come in?” Kageyama asked through the closed door. There was a grunt from the other side so Kageyama took that as a yes. He opened the door to find Hinata curled up in a ball of blankets. Kageyama took a deep breath and let it out. First things first. 

“Hinata will you come out of there please? I need to talk to you.” Hinata crawled out from underneath the blanket hoard and scowled at Kageyama. He crossed his legs and arms, but didn’t shoo Kageyama from the room. So Kageyama began talking. 

“Look I know I said some hurtful things at camp, and I just wanted to let you know that I am sorry. I shouldn’t have said those things, and I should've listened to you. I went and talked with Oikawa today, and I have an idea for our quick to make it so that its better and so that you can fight in mid-air.” Kageyama finished his little speech hoping that Hinata would understand that he really did try to make things right between them. Hinata was looking and watching Kageyama’s face while he was talking and could see that he was telling the truth. Hinata sighed. “Ok so whats this new idea?” Kageyama let out the breath he had been holding. “So I am going to keep it a secret until I get it right.” Hinata just frowned at Kageyama. This boy had some nerve! But thats why he was dating him afterall. Hinata held out his hand to Kageyama, who took it and shook it, before pulling Hinata into a bone crushing hug. 

The next day, Kageyama and Hinata were seen holding hands again, and Hinata had the beanie back on. Both boys looked happier then they had in the past two weeks. The team picked up on this fact rather quickly, in how Kageyama seemed to have more patience with Hinata. And how Hinata looked up at Kageyama spoke volumes on how their relationship was doing. 

Two weeks went by with the two boys having a good time together, just off of the court. They weren’t practicing together, but they were spending every other moment together. And they were learning about each other, their likes and dislikes. Hinata had daily nightmares that plagued him. Only sleeping with Kageyama had they settled down to a once a week kind of thing. And Kageyama loved his milk, Hinata learned. Both boys were doing much better. And then the news came that they would be joing Nekoma for a training camp. The whole team was excited that they had been invited to another training camp. This time it was going to be better. 

The day of training camp came. Everyone loaded up in the bus at the crack of dawn, and off they went! In no time flat they were at the training camp with Nekoma and several other schools. Some of which they even didn’t know the names of. Hinata and Kageyama were still practicing separately so each was surprised by the others new skills on the court. Indeed Hinata noticed right away that Kageyama’s tosses were different. And Kageyama noticed that Hinata was paying more attention to the other olayers and where they were. 

When it came time to personal practice Hinata and Kageyama split up. Hinata ran over to Bokuto the captain of another team, while Kageyama pulled Yachi aside to help him with his tosses. Each boy worked hard for well over two hours. When personal practice came to an end, it was time for showers which were proving to be problematic for Hinata. He couldnt wear his beanie into the showers, and everyone would see his ears if he showered in front of them. Not to mention his scars would be on display for all to see as well. Hinata looked to Kageyama for help with the situation. Kageyama hmmmed to himself and simply decided that they would go last. Kageyama siddled over to where Hinata was sitting and told him this to which Hinata nodded his agreement. The room around the two boys was loud and exuberant as the team let of some steam. 

Noya practially shouted that they should play “truth or dare.” Everyone else reluctantly agreed to play with the stipulation that it wouldn’t get to crazy. So everyone gathered in a circle to play the game. Noya was sitting in Asahi’s lap. Suga was right next to Daichi. Hinata was in Kageyama’s lap. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were practially on top of each other. And so with the boys sitting like this, the game began. 

“Ok so here we go! The open end of the bottle will be whose turn it is while the other end will be whos asking ok?” Noya explanined fairly quickly. Everyone nodded their heads and Noya spun the bottle. To no ones surprise the open end landed on Hinata and Kageyama while the close end ended up on Noya. “Hinata, truth or dare?” Hinata bit his lip and decided on the simpler answer. “Truth.” Noya had a wicked grin om his face as he asked his question. “Are you and Kageyama dating?” 


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Hinata looked up at Kageyama, who was blushing. Kageyama looked down at Hinata and sighed. Then he gave a slow nod to Hianata who beamed. 

“Yes! Yes we are!” Hinata said excitedly glad to not have to lie to the team any more than necessary. 

Noya jumped up and shouted with glee while Suga squealed. Daichi had a blank look on his face while Asahi just smiled at them. Kageyama pulled Hinata closer to him when he saw the look on Daichi’s face. Hinata was all smiles however and soon the infectious grin had the whole team smiling. 

“Your turn Hinata!” Noya said while sitting back down in Asahi’s lap. 

Hinata grabbed the bottle and gave it a quick spin. It landed with Daichi asking the question to Noya. Daichi smiled a devilsh grin. 

“Noya are YOU dating anyone?” Daichi asked in his most pleasant voice. 

Noya went pale and began to sweat. He rubbed his hand through his hair nervously. Asahi sighed and put his hands on Noya’s shoulders. Noya looked up at Asahi who smiled down and nodded. Noya took a big breath and let his hand fall away from his hair. 

“I am currently dating Asahi.” 

Daichi just smirked and looked at Suga who looked thunderstruck. Suga sighed and went to grab his wallet pulling out some money and handing it to a smirking Daichi. 

Asahi was blushing and said a quiet “sorry” to Suga who just hummed. It was bow Noya’s turn again and this time it landed on Tsukishima asking Daichi. 

Now Tsukishima was many things but being fair was far from it. However he had been curious about Daichi and so he took this opportunity to answer his question. 

“Daichi are you dating Suga?” Daichi looked flabbergasted but Suga burst out laughing at Tsukishima’s bored sounding question. 

“We um are currently in a relationship.” Daihi answered after a quiet minute. Suga just smiled and gave Daichi a quick peck on the cheek. 

“Shit am I the only one not in a relationship?!” Tanaka shouted to no one in particular. Everyone laughed at Tanaka’s lack of love life. 

Kageyama looked at the time and tapped Hinata on the shoulder. It was now or never for showers. Hinata nodded and stood up, a bit wobbly from all the practice they had done. 

“Be back soon! Gotta take a shower!” Hinata said in a sing song voice. 

“I thought you two had already taken a shower! If not then make it quick!” Daichi said a slight scowl on his face. 

“Yes Dad!” Hinata and Kageyama quickly replied gathering their stuff and heading to the showers. 

“Ok so you know that I have um scars right?” Hinata asked, nervous to be naked in front of Kageyama. 

“Yes Dumbass.” Kageyama answered just a little to quickly. He wanted to see Hinata and was unhappy that Hinata seemed to be stalling getting undressed. _Why was he stalling_? 

Hinata took a deep breath and began to undress slowly. First he took off his beanie, so that his ear were showing. Next he took off his shirt. 

Hinata heard Kageyama gasp and he turned away. He didn’t need Kageyama to tell him that his body was ugly. It was all scarred up how could it not be? 

Hinata began taking off his pants and underwear so that he was fully naked. He had his tail in front of him covering him to an extent. And then he removed that too. 

Hinata was looking down at the floor in sadness and despair. Now Kageyama had seen him. Now he would surely leave. He had seen all the ugly scars, some made by Hinata and some made by his parents. 

Kageyama quickly walked over to his trembling scared boyfriend and wrapped him in the biggest hug he could muster. 

“Dumbass. Did you really think I would leave?” 

Hinata continued to look down at the floor not giving Kageyama an answer. 

“Hey.” Kageyama was kneeling on the floor, and put his hand under Hinatas chin to have him look at his face. 

“Im not going to leave you just because of these scars.” Kageyama said lightly running his fingers over the layers of cut marks on his boyfriends thigh. 

Kageyama leaned in and gently kissed the scars on Hinatas thighs. 

“These are battle wounds, where you fought a battle of the mind. They are beautiful Shoyou.” 

Hinata finally looked at Kageyama’s face and saw love and warmth and caring in his cobalt blue eyes. 

Hinata’s shoulders began to shake with quiet sobs that soon grew louder. He fell to the floor and grabbed onto Kageyama’s shirt and began to cry into it heavily. 

Kageyama wrapped Hinata in his arms and stood up, going to a shower. Not caring if he got his clothes wet or how they would explain it, he put Hinata in the warm water. 

Hinata’s sniffles began to clear up in a few minutes under the warmth of the shower. 

Hinata finally fucking smiled up at Kageyama, who smiled back down. And then he kissed Hinata with such gentleness and passion. 

By the time they were done showering Hinata had multiple hickies on his scar covered thighs and Kageyama had some light scratches down his back. Each boy was smiling wide. That is until Hinata heard the thunder. 

Hinata jumped to his full height upon hearing the thunder, scared out of his skin. He _hated_  thunderstorms like any other animal. Kageyama put his arm protectively around his boyfriend and guided him back to the room they were sharing with the rest of the team. 

The room was louder than expected and half of the team was shirtless. The other half had silly markings drawn on their faces. Obviously truth or dare had gotten out of hand. 

“Bout time you showed back up Hinata, Kageyama!” Leave it to Tanaka to remind Daichi of just how long they had been gone. Daichi was standing up already and now we walked towards the two, standing at his full height. 

Daichi glared at the two boys. Kageyama glared defiantly back. Hinata was looking at the floor, quiet. Daichi’s glare softened after a minute and he patted the top of Hinata’s beanie. He didn’t say anything, he just went back to the game which he was now invested in. 

Ukai came in shortly after this and yelled for the team to go to bed. Everyone grumbled but complied when they were threatened with laps the following morning. 

The thunderstorm was still going strong. Everyone was beginning to notice how twichty and nervous Hinata was. Suga side eyed Hinata as he dragged his and Kageyamas sleeping mats over to where Suga and Daichi’s were. 

The lights were flipped out and everyone went to sleep. Except Hinata. Even though he was snugged up in between Suga and Kageyama, he still jumped at every lightning strike and clap of thunder. 

“Get over here you Dumbass.” Kageyama growled low to Hinata, concern in his voice. Hinata gratefully climbed into Kageyama’s sleeping bag and snuggled right into Kageyama. 

Hinata had been getting better with storms, but obviously he wasnt 100% with them yet. Kageyama contemplated the last storm they had been through. 

They had both been together. They were on the couch in the living room. Hinata had been a wolf at the time. He had whimpered whenever there was a clap of thunder or a lightning strike but he didn’t jump. 

 _Maybe its because we are somewhere new._ Kageyama thought to himself. He hugged Hinata closer to him when another thunder clap hit. Hinata trembled a little but he didn’t jump. Kageyama sighed. 

He knew that being somewhere new made Hinata anxious because it didn’t smell like him and Hinata. He didn’t understand why it was this way but he knew that it was a werewolf thing. 

Tonight was going to be a long night Kageyama thought as another thunderclap happened. 


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, was disastrous. The team was slowly waking up, with Suga being the first to wake up. He noticed that Hinata’s sleeping bag was empty but didn’t really think anything of it.

Next Asahi woke up. He then turned to Noya, who was slowly rising from sleep. Noya looked around the room and saw that Hinata was missing. _Must be in the showers._

Next came the duo of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. They woke each other up as was their habit. Still no Hinata.

At this point Suga began to panic. Hinata had been gone for a full 30 minutes. Where could he be?

Suga went and woke Daichi up.

“Hinata is missing Dai.” “What? Since when??” Daichi asked still very groggy but coming to rapidly. “For about 45 minutes.” Suga answered chewing his lip.

“Did someone check the showers?” Daichi asked taking command of the situation. “Not there, we just came back from them.” Ashai answered with Noya nodding in agreement.

 And so the search began. Daichi had the team looking everywhere. The last person to wake up was Kageyama. 

“Oi! Kageyama, do you know where Hinata might be? We can’t find him and hes been gone for an hour now.” Tanaka asked the very sleepy Kageyama. 

Kageyama looked bewildered at the team. Then he just pointed down at his sleeping bag. 

It took a total of 10  seconds before the team realized that Hinata was  _inside_ of Kageyamas sleeping bag. 

Suga melted to the floor, glad to know where the sunshine was at least. 

Tsukishima just had to make a snarky comment however. 

“Oh did the King need someone to chase away the nightmares?” 

Kageyama glared at him, but stopped when he heard a shuffling noise coming from his sleeping bag. 

Kageyama watched with bated breath as Hinata sat up in the sleeping bag, bleary eyed and obviously tired. 

“Oh theres chibi. Couldn't see you from way down there.” Tsukishima snarked off. 

“Shut your fuckin mouth you shithole.” Hinata said giving his best glare, which turned out to be very good. 

Everyone blinked as Hinata cussed Tsukishima down one way and up another. Was there ray of sunshine really cursing like a sailor? 

Kageyama sighed and got up, leaving the tired Hinata for a moment. He came back with a cup that was steaming full of something. 

“Here.” Kageyama said simply. Hinata grabbed at the cup, and downed the liquid as fast as he could. 

It took about five minutes. And then like magic there was their ray of sunshine. 

“Good morning Suga! Good morning Daichi!” Hinata proceeded to greet every one good morning like nothing had happened. He bounced around the room, grabbing his clothing and skipping off to the restroom to change. 

“What the fuck was in that cup?!” Daichi asked just as confused as the rest of the team. 

“Coffee. He’s a complete and utter jackass until his morning coffee. I once got roundhouse kicked because of it.” Kageyama said nonchalantly. 

The rest of the team just stared for a moment before shrugging it off. If that was the case then Hinata would get his cup of coffee first thing next trainig camp to prevent disasters like this morning. 

The day went well. It was full of practice matches with a surprise barbecue at the end.

The only person not feeling well was Hinata. 

He had felt hot and dizzy all day long. And he couldn’t get his mind off of Kageyama. He had shrugged it all off due to the nightmares the night before and thought that maybe he was still overreacting. 

When it came time to load the buses, Hinata was still feeling hot and dizzy. Not to mention that Kageyama’s body had been on his mind all day long. 

Hinata decided to take a nap. Naps made everyone feel better. So Hinata snuggled down in his seat next to Kageyama to nap. 

However the nap was far from restful. All Hinata dreamed about was Kageyama and Kageyama’s body in his. Hinata woke up more flushed and embarrassed than before he had fallen asleep. And thats when Hinata noticed. 

_Slick_. 

It was dripping everywhere and Hinata could tell that his underwear and gym shorts were completely covered in it. 

Hinata felt his face flush as he realized that he was in heat. 

_How could I be so stupid?! How did I not notice that I was going into heat?!_

Hinata felt the rapid _need_ for Kageyama rise. 

Hinata turned to a sleeping Kageyama, and gently woke him up. 

“Kags, I um I need to talk to you.” 

Kageyama cracked an eye open at Hinata’s claim, and was wondering if it could wait when a smell drifted over him. It reminded him of Volleyball and summer mixed together with another scent he wasnt sure of. But it smelled heavenly. 

Kageyama also noticed that Hinata seemed to be very anxious about something. Kageyama sighed. Knowing the Dumbass it probarbly wasn't something of great importance but he would listen like he always did. 

“What is it Hina?” Kageyama asked waking up quickly at the smell of summer and volleyballs. 

“I um, I’m in uh heat.” Hinata said quietly so that no one could hear him. 

Kageyama sat there for a second with a blank look on his face as he recalled what a heat was. When he did, his face flushed the brightest red and he hung his head to hide his excitement and embarrassment. 

“Are you sure?” Kageyama asked taking a deep breath to calm himself. This was no time to panic. He had to stay calm for Hinata. 

Hinata gawked at Kageyama before hissing an answer at him. 

“Of course im sure for fucks sake! I have slick dripping down my legs!”

Kageyama nodded. The smell made more sense now. It was coming from his small partner. Kageyama looked over at Hinata. 

“What do we do now? We still have some time before we are home.” Kageyama asked a shaking Hinata. Damn that smell sure was good. 

Hinata shook his head signaling that he didn’t know what to do either. 

Kageyama hummed and pulled out his phone. He sent a quick text to his papa. 

Kageyama’s phone rang only 5 minutes after getting the text. 

“Tobio, are you sure that Hinata is in heat?” 

“Yes. We’re sure.” 

“Ok then how long do you have left on the bus?” 

“Maybe another hour?” 

“Ok so here is what you do.” 

 


	13. Chapter 13

With 30 minutes left on their bus ride, Suga had decided to get up and check on everyone.

Since he and Daichi were sitting near the front of the bus, this meant that Suga had to check the whole bus to see how the team was doing.

Suga looked around and everyone seemed to be doing fine. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were holding hands sharing headphones. Noya was asleep on Asahi. Tanka was talking very energetically to Ennoshita about something.

Suga smiled as he looked at his team mates, who were either talking or asleep.

That is until he got to the back of the bus. 

Kageyama caught Suga looking at him intently. Or more accurately at Hinata who was in his lap. 

Suga frowned and began to make his way back to where the dynamic duo had secluded themselves when Kageyama shook his head no. 

Suga frowned more at this at opened his mouth when Hinata shifted and whined a little in Kageyamas lap. 

Kageyama looked down with concern and shifted Hinata a little. 

Now that Suga was closer he could see that Hinata’s face was flushed, and a sheen of sweat covered him. 

Suga decided to whisper shout at Kageyama to figure out what was going on with their number ten. 

“Kageyama! Whats wrong with Hinata?!” 

Kageyama looked up from moving Hinata and seemed to struggle for an answer. 

“He is sick Suga. I already called my Papa and he will meet us at school.” 

Suga hummed in response. Hinata hadnt acted sick at all today. Was he just motion sick? 

“Is he car sick?” Suga asked, suspecting that it might be the case. 

Kageyama shook his head no and began to explain. 

“He’s been dizzy all day and feverish. He just told me 30 minutes ago that he hadn’t been feeling well. I called my Papa and he said that it might be the flu. 

“Seriously he didn’t tell anyone about it until now?! That shrimp is going to get us all sick.” Tsukishima piped up from few rows ahead. 

“Tsuki has a point Kageyama, you probarbly shouldn’t have Hinata in your lap.” Suga said tilting his head thoughtfully to the side. Why was Hinata is Kageyama’s lap anyways? 

“If he has the flu, i already have been exposed to it. It doesn't make a difference now.” Kageyama smoothly replied. 

Suga shook his head at Kageyama, but he did have a point. He decided that maybe they should be left alone at the back of the bus so that the rest of the team wasn’t affected by Hinata’s sickness. 

“Alright well just stay in the back, so that the rest of the team isn't infected, but let us know what we can do for Hinata.”

Kageyama nodded, relieved that Suga wasn’t going to come back any further.  

If he did he would see past Kageyama’s jacket that he had draped ontop of Hinata. 

He would see just _exactly_ how Kageyama was helping Hinata. 

As Suga retreated to the front of the bus, Kageyama moved his hand against Hinata again. 

Kageyama looked down to see Hinata flush again, but tilt his hips up to meet Kageyama’s hand. 

Kageyama looked around again confirming that nobody was looking at them before continuing to stroke Hinata’s erection. 

It had been the only thing he could do to help Hinata while on the bus. His Papa had said that he could do a few things, but neither him nor Hinata had been comfortable enough to do them. 

So this was their solution. 

Hinata breathed out a sigh of relief as he felt Kageyama grab his erection and slowly pull, rubbing his thumb across the top. 

Hinata for his part had turned his face completely into Kageyama’s neck so that he was at least a little quieter. 

Kageyama looked down at Hinata and decided to do something more for his boyfriend. 

Covering Hinatas mouth with his free hand took a bit of positioning, but Kageyama pulled it off. 

Hinata looked up at Kageyama a little confused in his heat induced haze. 

Kageyama smirked and snaked his hand lower, his long nimble finger tips circling Hinatas slick hole. 

Hinatas eyes went wide when he felt Kageyama’s fingers and a shiver went through him. 

Kageyama decided he would go for it instead of just teasing Hinata. And besides, this way he could at least tear into Hinata when they got home. 

Kageyama clamped his hand down on Hinatas mouth as he pushed a finger inside of Hinata. 

Hinata’s eyes went wide and he pusehd down on Kageyamas finger. Tears of relief seeped from his eyes. 

It felt so good to Hinata to have something inside of him. 

Kageyama looked down at Hinata and smirked. Hinata looked _wrecked_. 

Kageyama slowly pumped the one finger until he decided that Hinata had waited long enough. 

He pushed in the second finger easily enough, and began pumping it. 

He removed his hand in favor of kissing Hinata. He made sure to cover his mouth with his completely. 

He scissored his fingers slowy and kissed Hinata passionately for at least three minutes. 

Then he added another finger. 

Kageyama was glad then that he had covered Hinatas mouth with his for he felt the moan that came from Hinata. 

He pumped his fingers quickly, careful to keep them shallow. He didn’t need Hinata exploding in his pants. 

Hinatas breathing was quickly becoming erratic and Kageyama could feel Hinatas erection dripping onto his arm. 

At the last possible minute Kageyama pulled his fingers out. He kept kissing Hinata, but made sure to get his hand away from his erection entirely. 

Sure enough Hinata let out the most neediest whine that Kageyama had ever heard. 

It was worse then any porn Kageyama had ever watched. 

It was filled with a unabashed _need_ for Kageyama. 

And damn was that fucking hot. 

Kageyama shook his head to try and clear it a little. He needed to remember where they were. 

“We’re here everyone! Get you stuff and lets go!” Daichci shouted to get everyone’s attention. 

“Whos Dad? And boy is that a nice car!” Noya shouted at the top of his lungs. 

Kageyama quickly stood up, carrying a covered Hinata outside to the his Papa’s car. 

He opened the door awkwardly and got in, not wasting a moment. 

~Outside the car~

“Im terribly sorry for my sons rudeness, he just wants to get Shoyou home quickly.” Kageyama’s Papa quickly spoke up. 

Takeda looked confused, however Suga spoke up quickly.

”Kageyama said that he wasnt feeling to good all day, hot and dizzy. I thought that it was just motion sickness, but Kageyama said that it could be the flu?” 

Papa Kageyama nodded and rubbed the back of his head. 

“Hinata has been feeling a little run down recently, its not that surprising that he has caught something. He should be fine in about a week or so. Kageyama will probarbly start showing symptoms in the next day or so. We will keep them both at home until they are completely better.” 

Papa Kageyama explained to the whole team quickly. He bid farewell, wanting to get the two home quickly. 

However, Suga was watching carefully as Papa Kageyama got in the car and he did something very unusual. He tapped the car window twice before getting in. 

Suga hummed to himself. Maybe it was just habit? 

Suga shrugged and turned to his boyfriend, as they got ready to walk home together. 

~Inside the Car~ 

Kageyama didn’t waste a single moment getting Hinata into the car. 

As soon as he shut the door he attacked Hinata. 

He ran his hands under Hinatas shirt, playing with his sensitive nipples. 

He attacked Hinatas mouth with his, using his tongue to force entry to Hinata’s  hot mouth. 

Hinata moaned into Kageyama’s mouth and rutted his hips up into Kageyama’s. 

Kageyama pulled Hinata’s shirt off, and slid his gym shorts off as well. 

Hinata was just in his wet boxers when Kageyama heard a tap tap on the window. 

He slapped a hand over Hinatas mouth as his Papa got in the car. 

Their teammates could not know what was really going on in the car right now. 

Papa Kageyama looked back and smirked. 

“Open him up so when you get home it will be easier on you. Your Dad went out and bought condoms and water bottles and stocked your room. Just keep him busy for five minutes.” 

Kageyama nodded his head to his Papa, and went back to attacking Hinata. 

He moved his kisses to Hinatas neck, and began to leave a trail of hickies on Hinata’s fair skin. 

He slid a hand lower, underneath Hinata’s boxers and ghosted his fingers over Hinata’s erection. 

Hinata gasped and rutted up into Kageyama’s hand, moaning when he found the friction he was so desperately seeking. 

Kageyama gave a quiet chuckle, and moved his fingers to Hinata’s slick covered hole again. 

This time he pushed two fingers in at once, and that got a keening noise from Hinata. 

Kageyama’s eyes light up when he heard Hinata, and he began to pump his fingers quickly, this time searching for that special spot. 

“You’re here! Hope you had enough time!” Dad Kageyama called out to his son and adopted son. 

Kageyama growled in response and rushed up the stairs with a mostly naked Hinata. 

Kageyama’s door was open already so all he had to do was kick the offending piece of wood closed. 

Kageyama practically threw Hinata onto the bed and renewed his attack. 

He kissed him everywhere. He ran his hands along the slender body, worshipping it. 

Kageyama broke their contact long enought for him to get down to his boxers, and then he removed even that piece of clothing. 

He looked around for the box of condoms trying to find them, when he felt Hinata attach to his back, and grind his hips agaisnt his but. 

Kageyama turned around so Hinata was griding against his hips. 

Kageyama quickly tore Hinata out of his boxers, and pushed him back on the bed. He lowered his hips and ground eagerly into Hinata who let out a wail of satisfaction. 

“Ah Tobio! Please! I need you!” Hinata said as he frantically grabbed Tobio’s back. 

Tobio eyes got wild when Hinata said that, and his hand instantly went to the slick hole. 

He pumped his fingers inside, scissoring them quickly. He kissed Hianta on the neck and ground their hips together, keeping their bodies connected as much as possible.

Hinata, now that he was no longer silenced, was being extremely vocal. He ahhed and moaned and carried on very loudly.

Tobio was almost done with fingering Hinata when he heard a strangled noise come from Hinata.

He looked at Hinatas face and repeated the same motion again. The same noise again.

Kageyama smiled wide, and drew out his fingers quickly. 

Hinata whined at the loss of contact, and sat up looking at Kageyama. 

Kageyama kneels in front of Hinata, and grabbed Hinata by his hips. He began to line himself up with Hinata. 

Hinata realizing what Kageyama was doing, he pushed his hips back as fast as he could. 

Hinata’s aim was true and he pushed himself down on Kageyama’s length in one go. 

Hinata let out a strangled scream, that scared Kageyama at first. 

But when Kageyama looked at Hinata, he saw that it was tears of relief not pain in his face. 

Kageyama thanked whatever gods there were for this thing called heat. 

Kageyama pulled his hips back and thrusted deep into Hinata who let out a smaller scream. 

Kageyama kept his thrusting at a steady pace, enjoying Hinatas sounds of pleasure as he worked into him, thrusting deep into his being. 

“Ngh! Tobio! Faster!” Hinata managed to somehow get out. 

Kageyama nodded and picked up the pace, slamming into Hinata who was clawing at Kageyama’s back. 

Neither of them were going to last very long at this pace, and Kageyama knew it. 

Hinata began to get more vocal and then he let out an earth shattering scream. 

“There! Oh gods! Fuck yes! THERE!” He shouted at Kageyama, who smirked. 

He had found the spot. The spot that brought the ultimate pleasure to the bottom. 

Kageyama rammed into Hinata with precision over and over. 

Hinata’s eyes went wide and he screamed with each thrust. 

“Tobio! Ngh! ALPHA!!!!” Hinata screamed as he came all over himself and Kageyama. 

The feeling of Hinata squeezing down on him was enough to send Kageyma over the edge and he released inside of Hinata. 

Both boys were breathing heavily, and were in total silence for a moment. 

Kageyama had flopped down almost on top of Hinata while Hinata had rested agaisnt the bed.

Kageyama was the first to say what had been on his mind for a while. 

“Shoyou, I love you.” 

Hinata looked over at Kageyama, and smiled a special smile that was all for Kageyama. 

“I love you too Tobio.” 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone! So a LOT has happened over the past few months! Suffice to say that I've been busy! I do plan on contuining this work, but I am going to look it over for mistakes and make it better! Construction is under way!


End file.
